Secrets and Easter Eggs
Throughout each game update for Dawn of the New Hour, whether it is DEMO Version or Aurum Demo, there has been secrets behind the scenes and nods towards other series. This page reflects features hidden in the files and game's database, as well as hints and nods towards the world of media. Database additions Items Key items: * "G" Orb: no description. A simple blue orb sprite. * "S" Orb: allows the player to lift up "heavier pushable objects", such as boulders. * GAB: two instances of this item, they activate blank common events, making both useless. * Cell Key: a key that opens a jail cell. A simple bronze key sprite. * Identification Card: an identification (ID) card. This could be used later to enter certain events. * Passive Equip: "allows use of Passive Abilities, also known as auto-abilities." This item was released by accident for a while, but is not actually needed in the inventory to activate these specific abilities. * Flash Drive: according to the description, it contains data. Nothing else is added. * Vortex Manipulator: "A wrist-equipped device used by Time Agents. Can be used to teleport at the expense of MP. (REDACTED)" Time Agents might have been a class or group of people that could equip this item. There are hints here and there in the data for a teleport system. This could be the first prototype item for teleportation in the game's testing phase. Seeing how it states "REDACTED" in the description, this item might not reappear in the future. * World's Progress: this item is left over from the very first DEMO Version. It allowed the developer to set up specific events to occur when the item was in inventory and turned off the event when the item disappeared. This was used before the knowledge of switches and variables. Has a question mark sprite. * Scene's Variation: an item that is left over from the very first DEMO Version. According to the description, it is a key item that decides how scenes progress. It notes that the player should not have obtained this item. * Compositum Dominum: many names used in the game can be translated from Latin. In this case, the name of this book item translated to "Master Combination". This cannot be sold, and has a Rank 4 item rarity, the highest in the game's system. Food Items * Tea Bag - Lemon * Tea Bag - Chai * Tea Bag - Green * Tea Bag - R.Berry * PB: Based on placement, could be peanut butter. Has no sprite or description. * Strawberry Jelly: a jar of strawberry jelly, with a label on it. Has no description. Other Items * Time Shard: an item used to power a "Teleport System". * Cipher books: there are 26 cipher books, each one changing a letter of the alphabet. Each one follows the same style of description: "Grants the knowledge that "example" in a Caesar Cipher can be translated to "example"." It cannot be forged, according to notes. * Day's Break: this item only has the description: "a part of reality sealed tight in a bubble." * Sun's Light: ~see "Day's Break", above~ * Sun's Set: ~see "Day's Break", above~ * Night's Fall: ~see "Day's Break", above~ * DEV_BOMB: the description only says "9999", and can be sold for 9,999 units. It targets four random enemies in battle, and has the damage formula of 999 + a.atk * 39.96 + a.mat * 19.98. It is assumed this item just existed for the developer to skip past battles during testing. Outfits * Dark Traveler Garb: this outfit is different in the sense that it is an item, not an equipable outfit. The description only has a quote: "With this, I hereby claim a new path...never to look behind at the past." Oddly, it costs 30,000 units. * Eleventh Artist: an outfit for Sullivan, changing his outfit to look very similar to the Eleventh Doctor's outfit in Series 7.It consists of a purple suit jacket, a bow tie, and black pants. Accessories * Ribbon/Master Ribbon: an accessory that gives resistance to all elements. Rings * Element-killing rings: there are many rings that allow full resistance to specific elements. Parting of Tides gives full resistance to water, Light Killer gives full resistance to Holy, and so on. Cards * Mog's Card: a card that gives the player health-regen and increases maximum mana. According to the description, it is fashioned after a creature from Ultimate Tale. * Gamer Cards: these cards are fashioned after specific YouTube gamers, Markiplier, JackSepticEye, and LordMinion777. There is a "BF CARD" dummy item included in these, which could be a "Brofist Card", symbolizing PewDiePie being added to the game as well. At this time, only Markiplier's card can be accessed in the game by normal means. Easter Eggs * Ultimate Tale video game: this is a reference to Final Fantasy video games. ** The ability "Sneeze" is also based on a Final Fantasy move. This move forces a player out of the battle. * Thunder Thief is a reference to Percy Jackson, the Lightning Thief. * Time Ward might be a reference to Time Warp, a musical piece and dance. * Solomon's Ring is a direct reference to the character Solomon the Trader from Doctor Who. * Underblast, UnderBreak, and UnderRevive are all abilities that reference the game Undertale, only by visual representation of a heart being used to access these powers, and the direct usage of the name "Under" at the beginning of the titles of each ability. * Irish Spikes is an ability directly referencing JackSepticEye. Two sprites based on him comes out and attacks the enemy in a rush of bright green spikes. As he rushes the enemy, he says "Booper Dooper" loudly and the high-five intro clap used in video intros can be heard clearly before the attack lands. See also * Abilities